Landscapes
This article describes landscape types and provides basic information about them. For landscape interaction with units and combat, see Terrain and Combat. For landscape's alteration, see Terramorphing. Native The world of Ardania naturally consists of these landscapes. 115px|right Fertile *Production: +20% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Fertile lands" and "Care of the Ancients" spells 115px|right Icy *Production: +20% , -20% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Land of Order" spell 115px|right Desert *Production: -20% , +20% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Desertification" spell 115px|right Barren *Production: - *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Make Barren Land" spell 115px|right Forest *Production: - *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Nature Forests" spell 115px|right Swamp *Production: - *Extra building upkeep: -1 *Source: "Pestilence Swamps" spell 115px|right Lava *Production: -50% , -50% , -50% *Extra building upkeep: -3 *Source: "Volcano" spell and natural random spawn. *Damage to units per turn: 2 Elemental magic Special These landscapes are foreign to the world of Ardania and can only be produced with Terramorphing spells or other activities. Life 115px|right *Production: +50% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Lands of Life" spell *Heals units per turn: 4 Life Magic *Damage to undead units per turn: 2 Life Magic Death 115px|right *Production: -50% , +50% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Lands of Death" spell *Heals undead units per turn: 3 Death Magic *Damage to units per turn: 3 Death Magic Magic 115px|right *Production: -50% , -50% , -50% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: Any spell cast has a chance to produce this landscape on the hex it was performed *Damage to units per turn: 2 Elemental magic Contaminated 115px|right *Production: -50% , -50% , -50% *Extra building upkeep: -1 *Source: Some Dremer spell, no name because race is not playable. Dremer Gates and Anchors produce this landscape when spawned. This is a Native landscape for Dremer World. *Heals Dremer units per turn: 4 Spirit Magic *Damage to units per turn: 4 Spirit Magic Burned 115px|right *Production: -20% *Extra building upkeep: - *Source: "Dragonfire Storm" spell. Falling meteors produce this landscape (in Armageddon game mode). Destroyed 115px|right *Production: -50% , -50% , -50% *Extra building upkeep: cannot build *Source: explosion of Dremer Gate *Heals Dremer units per turn: 6 Spirit Magic *Damage to units per turn: 4 Spirit Magic Height There are 4 height levels in the game: *0 - Water *1 - Plains *2 - Hills *3 - Mountains Player has access to 5 height-changing spells: "Raise the Land", "Greater Land Raising", "Lower the Land", "Lunar Tide" and "Volcano". Pay attention that: *You cannot lower the land to Water under buildings, same for raising the land to Mountains. *You can lower the land to Water under unit (he does not drown however). *You can destroy a local resource by lowering the land to Water or raising the land to Mountains. This works with all resources except Holy Grounds. *If you restore (for example with a "Clean the Land") a land that was previously raised it will be again drowned. This even destroys Dremer Gates on the tile (but not Dremer units). Original state When the game starts, it saves the state of all landscapes. Both type and height. There are 2 spells in the game that revert landscape to this state: "Clean the Land" and "Restore Ardania". You can also do a trick: lower the land to Water and then raise it back to Plains, resulting landscape type will be original. So, it does not matter how many terramorphing actions you've performed on some landscape, you can always restore it's original state. You cannot restore destroyed resources, be careful. Category:Worlds